


PET

by Tipsy_Kitty



Series: Puppy Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Community: spnkink_meme, M/M, Puppy Play, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nonviolent felons are fitted with a shock collar and sold as domestic pets for the duration of their sentence. Jared is unlucky enough to be adopted by Jeff; Jensen is maybe less lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PET

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/60920.html?thread=18136568#t18136568) prompt at the spnkink-meme. Originally published to Livejournal 7/3/12.

“Have you decided if you’ll be wantin’ a kitty or a pup?” the guard asked as he led Jeff through the bowels of the Prisoners Eligible for Transformation Center. “Or maybe you’re needing a workhorse?”

“I’m definitely looking for a house pet. I thought I’d just find one that looks appealing and go from there.”

“We have a lovely selection today. Always do in the P.E.T. program”

The guard opened a door to a row of small enclosed cells that featured large one-way panes of glass. As Jeff strolled down the aisle, examining the various male and female convicts up for adoption, he was pleased to note that the selection was indeed fine. Of course, only the prettiest convicts were selected to fulfill the growing demand for human pets provided by the P.E.T. program. The prison overcrowding problem was severe, but not many civilians were willing to take on unattractive pets, although the official line was still that pets provided companionship without being required to service their new masters sexually.

Jeff stopped in front of one of the cells where a tall, handsome man sat folded into himself in the corner. He was wearing the regulation boxer-briefs that male pets were required to wear at the center and sat studying his knees, a miserable expression on his face.

“That one looks interesting. What’s his name?”

“Jared. Course, you can call him whatever you want if the placement goes through.”

“Can I get a better look at him?”

The guard punched the intercom button next to the window. “Convict! Stand!” he barked.

The man in the cell jumped, looking frightened, and then got to his feet.

“Have him turn around.”

The guard complied. Jeff leaned over and said into the intercom, “Slowly.”

The man in the cell turned in a slow circle, clenching his fists at his sides.

Jeff whistled as he took in the tanned, muscled back, strong thighs, the cut of his abs and chest. The prisoner’s eyes flashed with defiance.

“He looks like a strong one. How good are the safety collars?”

“The best. Each collar is coded so they can’t step out of your yard unless you’ve made special arrangements, and if they act aggressive at any time you’ve a switch you throw. Shocks them silly.”

“Ever have any problems with them?”

“Not since I’ve been here and that’s going on 10 years now. Almost since the P.E.T. program began,” the guard said. “You wanna see him naked?”

“That would be helpful.. yes.”

“Strip!” The guard barked into the intercom.

Jeff felt a heady surge of power as the prisoner did everything he was told. He was tempted to tell the man to hop on one leg just because he could, but there was no need. He’d already made his decision, and he’d have plenty of time to bring his new pet to heel once he got him home.

 

 

After he’d picked out his new puppy, it was a simple matter to sign all the paperwork agreeing to house and feed the convict for the duration of his sentence (two years, though Jeff thought that if his puppy’s sweet ass felt as good as it looked, he might try to tack extra time onto the prisoner’s sentence by reporting bad behavior.)

Then he was presented with a puppy kit, everything he would need to ensure the man he’d selected would be transformed into an obedient puppy. Training collar, muzzle, leash, tail plug, puppy paws, knee pads, stainless steel food and water dishes, and a soft cushion for sleeping—Jeff saw no need to skimp and paid for the deluxe package. Everything except the special puppy training classes; Jeff knew he could train the pup just as well and as quickly as the professionals at P.E.T.

Jeff’s new pet would be dropped off first thing in the morning in a shiny steel cage. He almost rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

 

 

Jeff sat back in his leather arm chair regarding his new pet. Jared hunched over in his cage, trembling with fear, as Jeff laid out the rules of his new life.

“…followed by an enema that I expect you to administer to yourself every other day. Unless I see the need for corrective action, then I might take over that activity. Give you something a little special. Also, you will be able to use the toilet on your own without assistance, but never without permission. Do you understand?”

Jared nodded.

“You will wear your puppy paws at all times unless youre showering or I give you special permission to take them off. Puppies only pick things up with their teeth and so will you.”

Jared was looking a little green but he nodded again.

“Also, you will be required to wear this plug at all times unless I say differently, and when you’re crawling around I expect to see this tail wagging. Got it?”

“Yes, master.”

“Now, Jared. Puppies don’t talk. What do puppies do?”

Jared woofed, his humiliation palpable.

“I take it signing up for P.E.T. wasn’t your idea.”

Jared shook his head.

“What did you do to get arrested? You can speak.”

“I was…I was protesting against the abuses of the prison system. There was a demonstration that turned ugly, and some policemen got hurt.”

Jeff threw back his head and laughed. “And so you’ve been made a poster boy by the establishment. Delicious.”

He crossed the room and removed the padlock from the cage. “You have a sexy voice. Too bad I won’t be hearing much of it. From now on you can nod your head if you understand, and you can bark. If you need to use the facilities or if you’re hungry, you let me know the way any other doggy would. But just because you remember to ask in the proper way doesn’t mean I’ll say yes. Understood?”

Jared nodded.

“Good.” Jeff returns to his chair. “Come here, pup. Crawl.”

Jared eased his stiff limbs from the large cage and crossed the room on his hands and knees. Jeff took out his cock and began stroking it slowly.

“Suck, Puppy. And don’t use those teeth. You don’t want to know what happens to bad puppies that bite.”

 

 

After that first night, when he had made his one and only escape attempt, Jared had settled into being a nearly perfect pet. Anything to avoid the agonies visited upon him by the shock collar welded to his neck when he had tried to move beyond the perimeter of the yard.

Now they’ve developed a regular routine and Jeff wonders how he ever got along without his own house pet for so long.

Most mornings began with Jared climbing onto the bed from his floor cushion and nuzzling at Jeff’s cock. Jeff had trained the gag reflex out of him so that Jared could hold him deep for several seconds at a time before taking a deep shuddering breath and then swallowing him down again. After he shot his first load of the day down Jared’s throat, they would both head to the bathroom where Jeff removed Jared’s puppy paws and tail and washed him thoroughly in the shower. The pounding of the water usually made Jared whine with the need to urinate, but Jeff liked to make him hold it until he was whimpering and begging with his puppy eyes. He loved seeing that pleading, desperate look on his pup’s face.

“Not yet, pup,” he’d say as he pushed Jared into the shower. Jared would kneel under the dual shower heads, fighting to control his bladder, while Jeff soaped and scrubbed him thoroughly.

Then it would be time for breakfast—eggs and bacon or fruit for Jeff, specially formulated P.E.T. kibble for Jared. If Jared was being a good puppy, Jeff would sometimes hand feed him a strawberry or some grapes, and Jared would gratefully chuff at the treat.

Often Jeff worked from his home office with Jared wedged underneath his large walnut table, gently licking and sucking Jeff as he tended to his business matters. He could stay that way for hours, letting Jared keep him aroused but not close to coming, until Jared’s lips were swollen and his jaw and tongue were sore.

Late afternoon or early evening, Jeff might bind Jared’s cock and balls, stuff them in a tiny jock strap, and let Jared run around in the back yard to work off some of his excess energy. He loved throwing a Frisbee for Jared to try to catch with his teeth, loved seeing that flash of defiance and outrage that hadn’t quite been stamped out yet. The first time he managed to catch the disc in his mouth, he looked like he wanted to die of humiliation. Jeff had been delighted.

After dinner Jeff might attach Jared’s leash to a bolt in the center of the floor in his study and remove the tail that keeps him stretched and receptive but not too loose. After slathering his cock with lube, he would pound into Jared’s ass from behind and call him a _very…good…dog_ as he came.

If Jared needed to get off after Jeff was finished fucking him, he’d sit in his chair and allow Jared to hump against his leg like any other dog. Then he would order Jared to lick the come from his leg. That didn’t happen too often though because Jeff didn’t go out of his way to make Jared horny; why should he? Jared was there to serve him.

All in all, Jeff was completely satisfied with the arrangement and he reminded himself almost daily what a good decision he made by plucking Jared out of that cell in the P.E.T. Center.

 

 

“Today’s a special day, pup,” Jeff said one morning as he pushed Jared’s mouth away from his cock. “No time for that, we have visitors coming this afternoon and we need to get you ready.”

Jared’s eyes widened and he almost looked like he was about to speak until Jeff snapped, “Quiet.” He climbed off the bed and signaled Jared to follow him to the bathroom. “I’ve been bragging about what a well-trained puppy you are, so I decided it’s time to show you off. And you’d better behave today.”

Jared desperately looked like he wanted to ask questions, but Jeff just pointed to the bathroom. “I want you thoroughly cleaned inside and out. Three four-quart enemas, and hold the last one for at least 20 minutes.”

Jared whimpered and Jeff said “You may pee first, pet. I’m feeling generous.”

Jared woofed his appreciation as he crawled into the bathroom.

Over breakfast Jeff explained that an associate of his would be visiting this afternoon and bringing his own puppy along.

“We thought it might be fun to watch you breed his pet,” Jeff said, grinning. Jared turned pale. If it was tacitly understood that P.E.T. convicts would be used for sexual gratification, it was still frowned upon to share one’s pets or whore them out. Jared opened his mouth to protest but Jeff held up a hand.

“What did I say? Not one word out of you. Don’t even think of speaking.” He stood and attached Jared’s leash to his collar, pulling him towards the study where the afternoon’s activities would take place. “My associate isn’t as gentle with his pet as I am with you. If you anger me today I might just let him keep you for a few days. Let you appreciate how good you have it with me.”

Jared whined softly and nuzzled his face into Jeff’s thigh.

“That’s what I thought,” Jeff said.

Jared noticed a strange piece of furniture in the center of the study and looked up at Jeff questioningly.

“It’s a breeding bench. Mark likes to see his pet pinned in place while it’s fucked.”

Jared whimpered again.

When the doorbell rang that afternoon Jared tried to hide behind the couch but Jeff grabbed him by his collar and pulled him back to the center of the room.

“Stay,” he said gruffly. “Best behavior or else. You should be grateful you’re getting the chance to fuck something besides my leg.”

 

 

Jared felt sick tendrils of nervousness when he heard the front door open and Jeff greet his friend Mark.

“That’s a lovely pup,” he heard Jeff say. “Does it need anything before we get started?”

“No, no, its fine,” the other man said.

When the two men entered the study, a third man crawling behind on a leash, Jared felt like he’d been kicked in the stomach.

 _Jensen._

Jeff must have seen the look on his face because he let out a laugh.

“Did I forget to mention you two were acquainted?” Jeff asked. Jared turned his huge puppy eyes up to Jeff. _Please don’t make me do this._

“From what I hear you two were both agitating for prisoner reform and fair treatment of the poor,” Mark said. “Look how well that’s turned out for you.”

Jared and Jensen exchanged glances and then looked away quickly.

“Ah, I see you took my advice and got a breeding bench,” Mark said.

“Seemed like a good idea. If today goes well I might want to get more use out of it.”

Mark hauled Jensen over to the bench and set about cuffing his wrists and ankles in place.

Jared was slowly backing away from the bench but Jeff grabbed his hair. “Nuh uh pup. You’ve got work to do.”

“Doesn’t seem very interested,” Mark said. “Doesn’t it like boy-dogs?”

“Don’t know, I never asked,” Jeff said, and both owners laughed. Jeff began stroking Jared’s cock to try to get him aroused.

“C’mon boy,” Jeff said. “This is supposed to be a special treat for you.”

 _Not like this,_ Jared thought. _Please not like this._

Jared had always felt a spark of attraction with Jensen, but they’d been arrested before they could act on their feelings. Now whatever they might have once had would be sullied by Jeff and his friend bullying them into having sex.

Jeff pulled Jared towards the center of the room, where his friend was tied over the bench and spread with his ass in the air, head hanging down. He grabbed Jared by the chin and forced him to look up. “If you don’t put on a good show I’m going to tan your hide,” he hissed. Jared whimpered but nodded. There was no getting out of this.

 _Eighteen more months,_ he chanted in his head. _Eighteen more months._

 

 

Mark pulled a bottle of chocolate syrup out of the leather bag he’d brought with him and began drizzling it over Jensen’s back and ass. He covered two of his fingers with it and began pushing the sticky confection into Jensen’s puckered hole.

“I know doggies love chocolate,” he said to Jared. “I want to see you lick it all up. Every drop.”

Jared crept across the room towards his friend. He paused to look up at Jeff, eyes filling with unshed tears.

“You heard him, pup,” Jeff said. “Get at it.”

Jared started with the syrup that was running slowly down Jensen’s legs. When he gently licked at Jensen’s inner thighs the other man twitched in his bonds but otherwise didn’t make a sound.

“Pup’s ticklish?” Jeff asked.

“Very,” Mark replied.

Slowly Jared mouthed at Jensen’s legs, working up towards his back, ignoring the sweetened hole for now. God help him, it tasted delicious and Jensen’s soft skin felt amazing beneath him. His cock was starting to respond. As he licked at the chocolaty swirls on Jensen’s back, he whispered “Sorry,” to his friend.

“S’okay,” Jensen whispered back. “Better you than him.”

Relieved that his partner in crime didn’t hate him, Jared nibbled his way back towards Jensen’s ass and then tentatively licked at Jensen’s rim. Jensen twitched again. Jared’s cock was swollen thick and purple with desire.

Feeling braver, Jared pushed his tongue into the sweet, salty darkness, deeper and deeper. Jensen began responding by pushing back as much as he was able.

“Aww, I think they like each other,” Mark said. Jared tried to tune him out, to pretend it was just him and Jen in the room alone. He swiped broad strokes with his tongue across Jensen’s ass cheeks, sucking in all of the sweet syrup, and then returned to his twitching hole and licked his way in again. Jensen bucked beneath him.

“Good pup,” Jeff said quietly. “I think it’s ready for your cock.”

Jared sat back on his heels, his lips and chin smeared with chocolate syrup. He was helpless to wipe it away while wearing his puppy paws.

Both owners laughed at the sight, Jeff telling him he looked like a proper dog finally with his brown muzzle. He tried to lick some of it off his chin but Jeff said “Leave it.”

Jared whimpered, gesturing with his head to Jensen’s ass.

“I think Puppy wants some lube,” Jeff said. “What do you think?”

“Well, mine can take it dry but why not?” He reached back into his bag of tricks and removed a tube of clear gel.

As he worked it in deep with three fingers, Jensen bucked against the bench. Mark slapped his ass hard, snapping “Be still.”

Jeff applied some of the lube to Jared’s rock-hard dick, and he tried to convey his gratitude to Jeff with his eyes.

“All right doggies. On with the show.”

Jared crawled his way up Jensen’s body again, this time lining his cock up with Jensen’s ready ass. Jared pushed in slowly, knowing his large dick could be a lot to take, but Jensen was pushing back willingly, trying to take more in.

Jared groaned and slid in deeper before he paused again, blowing out a huff of air.

Jensen whined. _Get on with it._

So Jared did, sliding his cock into Jensen’s warm, slick hole until it was fully seated. They both groaned. Jared chanced a look at the owners, saw they were both palming erections through their pants. He wondered if he’d be lucky enough that they’d shoot off into their own hands, but he doubted it. This was probably just the opening act.

He pulled out most of the way and then slammed home, panting. It felt so good to have his cock enveloped by Jensen’s hot channel, and he thrust in again and again, faster, deeper. Beneath him Jensen was rocking his ass to try and guide Jared’s cock to that sweet spot inside that would make this all better.

Jared angled his hips to try to bring Jensen as much pleasure as possible, groaning as the head of his cock brushed against Jensen’s prostate. Jensen writhed beneath him as much as his cuffs allowed, pushing back to meet Jared’s thrusts. Jared hadn’t felt anything as good in months, and though he was deeply ashamed to be raping his friend’s ass like this, with an audience no less, he was helpless to stop himself from pushing deeper and harder into Jensen’s hot ass.

Jared’s cock dragged across Jensen’s prostate again and again and Jensen whimpered beneath him, desperate for relief. With a last hard thrust, Jared was spilling into Jensen, his cock pulsing with his release. He growled as he came, wishing he could run his bare hands over Jensen’s ass, his cock, his beautiful face. But this was all they were allowed. He collapsed against Jensen, cock still buried deep and twitching, and kissed the back of his neck.

“Miss you,” he whispered.

“Me too.”


End file.
